Vacuum packaging serves a myriad of purposes ranging from prolonging food storage to efficiently using storage space. Numerous vacuum devices are known including vacuum pump devices with various drive mechanisms. It is also known to use vacuum devices in conjunction with food storage containers, and the like, to make vacuum systems.
One vacuum device has a casing containing an electrical motor that drives a cylinder piston-unit forming part of a suction pump. The motor is interconnected with the cylinder piston-unit via a reducer group including a pinion, a crown gear, and an eccentric seat that actuates a connecting rod attached to the piston.
A hand-held suction device has a pump for drawing a vacuum and a motor for driving the pump. The device further has a vacuum sensor.
Another hand-held suction pump for creating a vacuum in a container has a suction valve, an elongated outer casing, an electrical motor, and a piston pump. The pump chamber of the piston pump is connected by an inlet valve and a suction duct to a hollow tip for coupling the suction valve of the container and an exhaust duct. The exhaust duct has a duct opening in the case for porting exhaust from the pump chamber. A baffle covers the exhaust duct.
Yet another suction device has a device for removing and storing excess grease from cooking utensils. The device has a vacuum assembly held within a hollow housing with an elongated nozzle. A port sealable with a removable cap provides an access for removal of grease held within an internal reservoir of the device.
An other hand-held portable apparatus for evacuating storage pouches has a case, a motor, a fan, and a flange operatively arranged to be coupled with a one-way valve on a storage pouch. Rechargeable batteries power the motor.
A container evacuation system has a storage food container and a vacuum pump. The container has a housing and a cover with a first non-return valve. The container evaluation pump can be driven by an electrical drive unit.
A vacuum packaging machine has a housing body, a top cover, a thermal sealing means, a base, and a vacuum generating means. The vacuum pressure generating means has a drive motor, a crank shaft, and a piston.
A storage system has a disposable vacuum pouch with a vacuum valve assembly. A portable vacuum pump assembly is structured to engage the vacuum valve assembly, and a liquid separator assembly is coupled to the portable vacuum pump assembly.
A combination car cleaner and air pump has a motor and a transmission consisting of a worm-gear rod, a worm-gear wheel, and a crank. The motor and transmissions are connected to a piston and a cylinder that draw a vacuum through a hose.
A vacuum extractor mounted in a one-way valve lid of a vacuum container has a motor, a worm, and a worm gear transmission mechanism. The worm gear has an eccentric seat and a rod at the eccentric seat to which is pivoted the link that drives a piston within a cylindrical casing. A head of the cylindrical casing is fastened to the outer side of a one-way valve mounted in a hole in the lid.
Another storage system has a disposable vacuum pouch with a vacuum valve assembly, a portable vacuum pump assembly structure to engage the vacuum valve assembly, and a liquid separator assembly coupled to the portable vacuum pump assembly.
A vacuum pump has a suction side and a vacuum conduit in fluid communication with the vacuum pump suction side. The vacuum conduit has a gas/liquid separator means.
One drive mechanism has a central operating shaft to which a pinion is secured. The pinion meshes simultaneously with a lower longitudinal toothed edge of a first rack plate and an upper longitudinal toothed edge of a second rack plate. Rotation of the pinion causes the first rack plate and the second rack plate to reciprocate in opposite directions.
Another drive mechanism has a pinion fixed upon a shaft and a driven element with an oval rack gear with a wall having an outer contour and a series of teeth that cooperate with the pinion. The pinion moves around and follows the contour of the wall, giving the driven member a vertically reciprocating movement.
Yet another drive mechanism has a spur gear engaging a sliding gear with internal teeth arranged in an oval. The sliding gear is slidable within a yoke via anti-friction rollers that contact opposite ends of the yoke. Guide rollers simultaneously traverse endless guide-ways causing the sliding gear to always remain in mesh with the teeth of the spur gear.
An additional drive mechanism has a carriage slidably mounted on rods and a triangular rack gear. A pinion fixed on a first shaft connected to a second shaft via a universal joint engages teeth of the rack gear. Rotary motion of the pinion causes the carriage to be reciprocated, and the stroke finishes when reciprocatory movement ceases while the pinion moves along the base of the triangle.
Still another drive mechanism has a geared rod with a base plate, upon which are a central lug and a table that form a loop-shaped groove with a rack. A pinion secured to a shaft meshes with the rack. Rotation of the pinion causes the base plate to move in an orbit.
A further drive mechanism has a drive shaft with a pinion that drives a driven element having an oval rack gear. As the pinion turns, the driven element is moved in a reciprocatory manner until the pinion reaches a curved portion of the driven element where the driven element is rocked and the direction of movement reversed.
A piston pump has a piston disposed within a cylinder and an oval rack gear pivotally mounted to the piston. A drive gear mounted on a drive shaft is internally adjacent to the teeth of the oval rack gear. Opposite to the piston, the oval rack gear has a runner that guides the oval rack gear to cooperatively engage the drive gear.
A dosing pump unit has a pump unit with a first chamber and a second chamber, and a first reciprocating piston and a second reciprocating piston movable in the respective first and second chambers, wherein the first and second chambers alternately communicate with inlet and outlet passages. In operation, the inlet passage is opened such that, while the first piston is displaced through a final portion of a first piston suction stroke and while the second piston is displaced through an initial portion of the second piston suction stroke, the inlet passage is fully open to both the first and second chambers.
Another drive mechanism has an actuator with an electrical motor and a transmission that drives an activation element, such as a rotatable arm or a longitudinally movable rod. The actuator has a transmission having a first stage that has a worm gear that drive a first worm wheel.
A two-stage reciprocating positive displacement compressor unit has cooling means that has at least one first rotary ventilation part driven by a rotary shaft for generating a cooling air flow.